


Distracted

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Movie(s), Tina's imagination runs wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: Tina finds herself in front of Graves’ door in the middle of the night for work related reasons. The last thing she had imagined was that her boss would be half naked when he opened the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the first round of the Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Graves/Tina - Shirtless - Something happens at MACUSA and, for whatever reason, Tina is sent to Graves' home in the middle of the night to wake him up and tell him they need him. He's asleep when she knocks on his door, so he ends up answering the door without a shirt on. (Can be Original!Graves or Grindelgraves.)"_
> 
>  
> 
> I usually don’t write smut, but I couldn’t resist this prompt. This story takes place sometime before Tina is demoted to the Wand Permit Office.
> 
> A huge thank you to Laurel for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

She should have sent an owl. It’s the first thing that comes to Tina’s mind when Graves opens the door. Dressed only in pyjama bottoms and with his hair tousled from sleep he looks so different from his usual impeccably dressed self. Only the sour look on his face reminds her of the stern Director of Magical Security and she suddenly remembers the golden rule in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Do not disturb Mr. Graves in the morning until he has had his first cup of coffee. 

Well, it’s too late now. Tina forces an apologetic smile onto her face. “Good evening, Mr. Graves. I’m very sorry to disturb you, Sir, but there is a situation. You’re needed at headquarters,” she says while trying desperately to keep her eyes focused on his face. 

It’s much harder than it should be. Seeing him only half dressed has brought a series of images to her mind that she cannot seem to shake and it makes her wonder what it would be like to touch him, to let her hands roam over his well defined chest down to his belly and to follow that fine line of hair down to those parts of his body that are currently still covered. 

She can see herself pushing him up against the wall in the hallway, kissing him until they are both out of breath, before she sinks to her knees and takes him in her mouth. One of his hands finds its way into her hair and when he says, no, _moans_ her name he sounds desperate. He lets her continue for a while, sucking, licking, teasing, but pulls her to her feet again before she can finish him off. Her protests are silenced when his mouth covers hers in a desperate kiss. His hands grope her breaths none too gentle through her clothes, pinching her nipples until they are hard. She starts to whimper, desperate with need, while trying to rub against him to get some friction where she needs it most. He chuckles, a rumbling sound deep in his throat that makes her weak at the knees, but obliges her by making short work of her pants and pushing her to the floor. 

He takes her right there in the hallway. It’s hard, fast and desperate, just what she needs, and it feels perfect. It doesn’t take long for her to come and he follows in the wake of her orgasm, pushing into her one last time before he spills himself deep within her.

“Miss Goldstein! ... Tina!” Tina’s eyes snap up to Graves’ face when his irritated voice finally pulls her from her wanton thoughts. She blushes furiously. How long had she been staring at his bare chest? Did he know what she had been thinking about? Probably. Tina wouldn’t have been surprised had it been written all over her face.

“I... I’m sorry, Sir,” she finally says, because she can’t think of anything else to say. 

Graves doesn’t comment. “I said I’ll meet you at the office in a minute,” he repeats, before adding, “That is, unless you want to stay and watch me dress, Miss Goldstein.” The arrogant little smile on his face tells her that he knows exactly what she’d been thinking about, and she can’t hold his gaze any longer. 

“I’ll see you at the office, Sir”, she says, looking everywhere but at him. As soon as the words have left her mouth she disapparates to escape the knowing look in his eyes. If only she could vanish into thin air for good...


End file.
